Une journée de Drago Malfoy
by malvina
Summary: comment drago pourrait passer une journée à Poudlard...(4.30-13-57)Ciel! Une suite sur votre écran!
1. ca commence

**Une journée de Drago Malfoy**

Disclaimer : rien à moi et j'en veux pas...(siiiiiiiiiiii)...ta gueule Pansy.........

Résumé : lisez le titre...

4.30 dormais

4.37 dormais toujours...

4.40 ...et révais que Potter était près de moi...

4.45 ..TROP près de moi...

4.47 et qu'il me roulait une pelle ??????????????

4.50 ??????????

4.51 ...suis sorti du rêve de Ginny Weasley...

4.52 ...et entré dans celui de Lupin...

4.55 ai rêvé que Black me...

4.57 NON MAIS VRAIMENT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

4.59 ...suis sorti du reve (ou du fantasme )de Lupin..

5.00 ..pour entrer dans celui de Snape...

5.01 je vois des chaudrons..

5.02 ...et papa qui écarte les chaudrons et court vers moi..

5.03 ..il vient tout près là...

5.04 ...TROP près...

5.06 non mais EUH ! savais pas que Snape fantasmais sur mon père !

5.10 ouais bon j'aurais du me douter que si j'ai toujours 20/20 en Potions c'est que c'est pas un hasard...

5.11 ...surtout si je rends toujours feuille blanche...

5.12 Et si j'allais dans les rêves de Dumbo ? (le directeur, pas l'éléphant !)

5.13 décidément il aime tout ce qui a le goût de citron...

5.14 ...et la forme de chaussette...

5.20 pour une fois que je suis pas dans un rêve qui vire cul...

5.21 il est peut-être trop vieux pour ce genre de rêves...

5.22 ..ah tiens il y a un chat..

5.23 ce n'est plus un chat...

5.25 pas besoin de dire qui c'est...

5.26 ..ni ce qu'ils commencent à faire...

5.40 pourquoi je tombe toujours dans des rêves cul ????????!!!!!!!

5.45 (réflexion)

5.50 pour échapper à la dure réalité que m'offre Pansy...

5.57 ai décidé de revenir dans mes rêves...

6.00 la question de 5.40 reste d'actualité...

6.02 Granger a des jolies jambes...

6.05 les jumelles Patil aussi..

6.07 les jumeaux Weasley aus...

6.08 Les jumeaux Weasley ?!!!!!!

6.10 ai décidé de me réveiller...

6.11 ...horrifié par la vue des jumeaux Weasley en minijupe....

6.15 me suis réveillé

6.20 me suis éveillé

6.22 ai veillé à réveiller Crabbe et Goyle qui rêvaient éveillés.

6.24 OUAH ! je pourrais faire poète !

6.25 OK il est pas très logique mon poème...

6.26 ET ALORS ??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

6.30 suis allé dans la salle de bain...

6.35 suis entré dans la salle de bain...

6.36 ...après avoir jeté Zabini dehors...

6.37 me suis regardé dans le miroir...

6.38 ..et suis tombé dans les pommes...

6.39 ..après avoir découvert un point noir sur mon nez pointu...

6.42 (toujours dans le pommes) mais j'ai pas un nez pointu...

6.43 suis revenu à moi pour vérifier que mon nez n'était pas pointu...

6.44 ...suis retombé dans les pommes après avoir découvert qu'il l'était...

6.50 me suis douché

6.52 attendez je peux PAS me doucher, je suis toujours dans les pommes....

6.55 c'est Zabini qui me douche !!!!!!!

6.56 suis revenu à moi pour lui foutre une claque

6.57 me suis fait jeter hors de la douche...

6.58 après y avoir noyé Zabini...

7.00 c'était une blague ! je suis quand même pas aussi méchant que ça...

7.02 quoique...

7.07 mais ou est donc passé ce Zabini ?(héhéhé...)

7.09 ai mangé ...

7.10 des pattes des grenouilles...

7.11 ...chocolatées...(grenouilles, pas pattes ! ...attendez...les pattes, pas les ...Oh et puis merde je suis pas réveillé...)

7.14 ai vu Potter en train de déjeuner

7.15 ai décidé de lui faire chier...pour me réveiller

7.16 ai traité Potter et sa bande de cornichons

7.17 hum... il m'a dit que je devais être le fils spirituel de Snape...

7.18 c'est censé être une insulte ?

7.19 me suis souvenu du rêve de Snape et ai décidé de prendre ça comme une insulte...

7.20 Potter m'a dit que mon point noir ne m'allait pas du tout...

7.21 l'ai frappé à coup de baguette magique...

7.22 me suis foulé le petit doigt de la main droite...( il y a 3 mois c'était la main droite !)

7.23 z'ai mal môman !!!Ouuuuuuuiiiiiiiiin !

7.24 ai arrêté mon cirque après avoir vu Snape s'approcher..

7.25 purée j'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux

7.26 on se demande bien pourquoi !!!!!!!

7.30 cours de sortilèges

7.33 le hobbit surexcité m'énerve !

7.35 je parlais du prof bien sûr ...

7.36 hum..

7.37 et si je dis _Accio _ et que je pointe ma baguette sur Potter il se passera quoi ?

7.40 me suis souvenu de la signification de _Accio _et ai décidé à renoncer à pointer ma baguette sur Potter..

7.50 c'est chiant ce cours..

7.55 franchement chiant...

8.00 franchement extrêmement chiant..

8.15 franchement ... OK j'arrête !

8.15 plus que 45 minutes à tirer..

8.20 me demande ce que fait Potter..

8.25 il doit avoir cours de Métamorphoses...

Et voilà c'est fini pour ce 1er chapitre ! je n'ai pas encore fait de révélations ( en fait j'ai dit que j'allais le faire mais c'était juste pour que vous lisiez cette fic.. héhé ..non non je plaisante j'en mettrai dans les chapitres suivants promiiiiiiiis !!!)

De toute façons si vous m'envoyez pas de reviews ben je lance un doloris dans la tête à la feuille ou tout est écrit !!! Hahaaaa, on fait moins les malins hein ?! J'ai la suite en otage ! J'ai un ordi et j'hésiterais pas à ne pas m'en servir !!!!!


	2. et ca continue

Merci énorme pour vos reviews !!! En fait j'ai un problème pour mettre la suite parce que je fais partie des personnes ( en voie de disparition ) qui n'ont pas d'ordi à la maison.Alors je dois utiliser les ordis du gymnase. Et là ils n'ont pas internet...Aie.

La journée continue....

8.30 me demande s'il s'ennuie autant que moi

8.35 me demande s'il pense à moi comme je pense à lui...

8.40 j'espère qu'il pense PAS à moi comme je pense à lui...

8.45 ça doit être ces rêves (des autres) qui m'ont perverti à ce point...

8.46 les rêves plus ses yeux...

8.49 ...plus ses cheveux

8.52 et ses mains.. mais si elles sont sexy ses mains...vous devriez voir sa façon de préparer les potions avec...mmmmmmmmh

8.55 oh et puis merde ses fesses sont les plus belles de tout Poudlard !!!!

8.56 ..après les miennes, bien sûr.

9.00 sauvé de dangereux rapetissement du pantalon par le gong ...

9-05 faussement sauvé...on a cours de potions ...ensemble....

9.06 moi aussi je me demande comment Snape a pu le prendre dans son groupe

9.07 probablement que Lupin a dû bosser pour que son chouchou soit pris...

9.08 je ne me pose pas de questions sur la nature des travaux qu'il a dû faire...non...

9.10 je comprend pas.(_NDA c'est normal t'es blond !!)_ Snape nous a demandé de faire une potion

9.11 ...individuellement...

9.12 ...par deux ???????!!!

9.20 et je suis avec Potter ???!!! (cri de libido: YOUPIIII , cri de tête: NOOOOOOON)

9.30 j'adoooore sa façon de peler les carottes..

9.32 et le lui dis...

9.33 me suis ramassé une baffe...

9.34 et Potter une retenue...

9.36 j'adore ce prof...

9.37 toujours si enthousiaste à encourager la bêtise des Gryffons...

9.38 ...et hop 5 points par ci...

9.39...et hop 10 par là...

9.40 ..et hop une retenue...

9.42 ...et BANG !!!!! une explosion

9.43 ça c'était Londubat...

9.44 ..qui a du faire équipe avec Goyle

9.45 ils doivent être de parenté très proche...

9.46 me suis plongé dans les yeux de Potter..

9.47 qui m'a plongé la tête dans la potion...

9.50 ai eu le temps de me changer...(ben oui j'ai TRANSPLANE !!!!!)

10.11 Potter m'a traité d'illuminé..

10.12 C'est de sa faute , c'est lui qui m'a plongé la tête dans la potion d'Incandescence !!!

10.20 Granger et Weasley se roulepellisent...

10.22 et un petit sort Afrodisia ne leur ferait pas de mal...

10.26 Granger et Weasley se sont fait jeter dehors pour atteinte à la pudeur....

10.27 j'y suis pour rien mon sort a atterri sur Londubat et Goyle !!!!!

10.28 .....(comprend ce qu'il vient de dire)

10.30 MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!

10.37 hum... notre potion est jaune...

10.38 ...alors qu'elle aurait dû être violette...

10.39 Etrange...

10.40 très étrange_....(NDA excusez moi monsieur ...mais qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? la_ _capacité de Potter à préparer les potions est pourtant connue...)_

10.45 un peu de magie noire pourrait y remédier...

10.46 Ta gueule Potter je sauve **aussi** ta note !!!

10.48 il a même pas fallu de magie ...

10.49 j'ai juste rajouté de l'encre dedans....

10.50 Potter m'a même pas complimenté pour mes idées brillantes _(NDA pauvre chou moi je_ _te complimente.... Comment ça « ta gueule Pansy je veux Potter ! » ????!!!)_

10.52 chui méga triste ... snif...

10.53 même Goyle et Londubat qui se roulent des pelles ne me réjouit pas...

10.53 Potter me traite de fillette pleurnicharde !!!!!!!

10.54 ...lui ai subitement fait remarquer...

10.55 que il y a deux nuits il disait pas ça...

10.57 Potter est devenu rouge....

10.58 comme c'est mignon...

10.59 surtout qu'il y a rien eu il y deux nuits... à moins qu'il ait deviné que j'ai fait un petit tour dans ses rêves...lalala...

11.00 Déjeuner !!!!!!!!!!!

11.01 alors cet après-midi j'ai DCFM avec Lupin...

11.02 je me demande si Snape doute que Lupin le trompe avec un mort dans ses rêves..

11.03 je me demande si Lupin doute que Snape le trompe avec mon père dans ses rêves...et pas **que** dans ses rêves....

11.04 je devrais peut-être aller le leur demander ...ben quoi ?..si je suis à Serpentard c'est certainement à cause d'une **dé**loyauté à toute épreuve....

11.15 ai vu papa...dans la chambre de Snape...avec Lupin ...et Snape...ils PARLAIENT !!!!

11.17 ouf je suis rassuré ... le sujet de leur discussion m'a semblé n'avoir aucun rapport avec le sexe...

11.18 c'était quelque chose comme « mamachutra »

11.19 lalala... .... ... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

11.23 mon père et mes profs sont des pervers...Ce sont des pervers qui m'éduquent !!!!!

11.25 n'empêche que ça explique certaines choses dans mon comportement....lalala....I want your sex...lalala....

11.30 mange enfin.

11.31 ai fait croire à Pansy que Goyle avait flashé sur elle...

11.31 « trop tard, -m'a-t-elle dit,- Crabbe m'a déjà déclaré ses sentiments.... »

11.32 je rêve ou elle a mis Crabbe et Sentiments dans la même phrase ??? c'est même pas drôle, c'est juste pathétiquement impossible...

11.33 et elle a continué sur cette lancée : « mais j'ai refusé de sortir avec Vincent, Drago, parce que ... »

11.25 au secours !!!!! elle va encore me faire du harcèlement sexuel !!!!!!

11.43 suis entré en courant dans mon dortoir...

11.44 me suis évanoui après avoir découvert que mon point noir n'avait pas disparu..

11.49 suis revenu à moi grâce à une idée...

11.50 comme je suis un Animagus (merci papa, le patron de papa, Barty Croupton Jr (ben oui s'il m'avait pas humilié en 4ème année , je n'aurais jamais eu cette brillante idée..)...alors je vais me transformer en fouine (je sais que vous êtes au courant mais je précise au cas ou il y aurait des ignares particulièrement tenaces..)

11.51 te je vais espionner quelqu'un....

12.19 j'adoooooore être une fouine !!!!

12.23 Nooooooon visiblement Black adore aussi me voir en fouine.......

12.24 surtout quand il est en forme de chien.........

12.32 mais attendez .. Black est mort !!!!!!!

12.33 je ne crois pas aux revenants, je ne crois pas aux revenants, je ne ....

12.45 ai réussi à semer LA CHOSE qui avait l'apparence d'un gros chien noir...

12.46 ai croisé Patil et Bown qui parlaient des Sinistros fantômes dans les parages...

12.47 Maintenant je crois que le Sinistros est le présage de la mort !!!!!! Il y a McGo sous forme de chat affamé !!!!!!!!! OOSCOUUUUUUR !!!!!!!!

12.48 mais attendez...c'est Miss Teigne...

12.52 'attendez ' était un très mauvais conseil... maintenant il y a McGo ET Miss Teigne !!!!!

12.59 je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir Potter..

13.01 je savais pas qu'il aimait les animaux...précision :je savais pas qu'il aimait les fouines jadis blanches et naguère contentes de vivre ...

13.13 à moins qu'il m'ait reconnu....

13.15 pourquoi il emmène dans son dortoir ??

13.17 Hé ! ce salaud m'a mis dans une cage !!! je vais appeler la SPA !!! et aussi grine-pisse !!!

13.19 au secours ! il a planté sa baguette sur moi !!!!!

13.20 NON !!! là, je suis réellement dans la merde !

13.21 explication: Moi. Humain. Nu. Potter. (hum...) Cage cassée (mais c'est secondaire..)

13.22-13.42 _(NDA là, il y a un YAOI méga explicite et descriptif !Ames sensibles_ _s'abstenir !!!)_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!

13.49 chuis arrivé en retard...mais Potter aussi...

13.50 Lupin nous regarde bizarrement... toute la classe nous regarde bizarrement...

13.55 Merde ! on a confondu nos cravates en les mettant... et il y a des poils de chien noir sur la rouge-jaune !!!!!!!

13.57 POOOOOOTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREUUUUUUUHHHHH !!!!!

voilà........

oooh un petit bouton « Go », et oooh, merveille un petit bouton « Supprimer »...

Moi faire simple : si toi pas cliquer sur petit bouton « Go », moi cliquer sur « Supprimer suite »

Toi y en a compris ?

La Compagnie Malvina Airlines et le commandant de bord et le personnel de bord vous remercient pour votre confiance et vous souhaite une excellente journée.


End file.
